percikan
by esspadass
Summary: percikan yang kembali [ kurootsuki, au, platonik ] dedicated for KurooTsuki Day 1/11


**disclaimer** : haikyu! © furudate haruichi

kuroo tetsurou tsukishima kei

platonik relationship, future headcanon, probably ooc, typo (s)

 _untuk KurooTsuki Day_ _1_ _/_ _1_ _1._

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Furudate-sensei._

 **percikan**

* * *

Percikan kembang api mengingatkannya pada malam dimana Kei memakai _sweater_ tebal berwarna abu-abu norak dan celana _training_ merah di atas mata kaki kepunyaan Tetsurou. Perpaduan yang menarik dan unik. Tetsurou menyebutnya demikian di balik kunyahan daging ikan bakar dan uap _ocha_ hangat yang baru keluar dari botol. Kei tidak punya pilihan karena tercebur ke dalam sungai adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang bukan disebabkan oleh Tetsurou melainkan dirinya sendiri. Yang ia tidak habis pikir adalah bagaimana Tetsurou memiliki pakaian hangat lain seakan ia sudah tahu bahwa Kei akan tersandung kail pancingan yang melintang dan terjerembab ke atas lumpur basah lalu terpeleset licin ke dalam air dingin.

"Kubilang tidak perlu khawatir, Tsukki. Celana dalamnya baru kubeli kemarin di _kombini_. Lagi diskon sepuluh persen, _by the way_ ,"

Tetsurou menyeruput teh hijau hangatnya dengan bibir yang sedikit maju ke depan saat itu. Kei tentu saja was-was. Dia tidak suka berbagi botolnya dengan orang lain, terlebih berbagi celana dalam bekas meski baru keluar dari _laundry_ -an. Tetapi plastik dan _price tag_ yang masih melekat pada kotaknya memberi dukungan pada apa yang Tetsurou katakan. Belum aroma khas yang menguar dari sebuah produk baru yang belum tersentuh deterjen. Kei akhirnya berhenti merasa jijik.

"Terima kasih, Kuroo-san. Akan kuganti nanti kalau pulang," Kei berkata pelan diantara gemeretak kayu terbakar dan angin yang menghembus membekukkan tengkuk tak bersyal. Ia tentu saja sempat menolak untuk menerimanya tetapi celana _training_ tanpa celana dalam akan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tetsurou mengingatkan dan Kei mau tidak mau setuju.

"Ternyata ipk tiga koma delapan puluh tidak menjamin ketelitian seseorang untuk membawa baju ganti saat berkemah jauh dari luar rumah ya,"

Oh ya, telinga Kei seakan bergerak padahal ia tahu hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi. Ucapan terima kasih yang ia lontarkan tadi adalah benar-benar sebuah ketulusan dan sekarang ia entah kenapa merasa sebal.

"Aku bawa kaus baru dan—"

Sesungguhnya Kei membawa satu celana dalam cadangan tetapi ia sudah menggunakannya sore tadi dan akhirnya basah oleh air sungai sialan. Siapa yang tahu ia akan tercebur dan jaket tebalnya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Dan kalau Kei boleh meminta, seseorang yang untuk pertama kalinya selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup, baru melakukan kemah di alam tanpa atap yang menaungi, tidak membawa baju ganti adalah hal yang bisa dimaklumi. Tetsurou di depan menunggu dengan kalem. Bayangan rambut jambulnya terlihat lebih tinggi ketimbang asliannya.

"dan?" Ia mengulang, benar-benar menunggu kalimat Kei yang tertahan.

"Tidak jadi. Tolong lupakan saja,"

"Kalau arwahku bergentayangan saat aku mati, itu berarti kau adalah penyebabnya, _kou-hai_ -kun,"

Kei memilih untuk menggigit ikan hasil tangkapannya ketimbang meladeni pria pecicilan, si senior yang sedang menyundul-nyundul bara api ke dalam lingkaran dengan jenaka. Kei keki, ia tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga untuk mengoceh menerangkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting dan mungkin pria itu akan menimpali lagi dengan kata-kata menyebalkan. Ia menatap api yang bergoyang, meneruskan kunyahannya. Di luar dugaan, _sweater_ rajut norak yang dikenakannya cukup nyaman dikulit. Wangi khas Tetsurou tercium. Entah dari sabun deterjen atau pewangi pakaian.

Takdir menggigit bokong mereka (atau lebih tepatnya bokong Kei). Tidak ada yang tahu mereka kembali dipertemukan dalam sebuah gedung kampus yang sama ketika Kei yang kala itu sedang duduk di bagian pojokan, menatap keluar jendela, tidak terlalu mendengarkan ceramahan penuh semangat berapi-api dari seorang ketua mahasiswa, bertemu pandang dengan wajah familiar yang berjalan tegap memakai jas almamater kebanggan, pas dengan bahunya yang lebar, menenteng map biru dan jambulnya bergoyang cukup membuat matanya yang mengantuk berat kembali segar.

Keduanya terdiam, terkejut dan meras takjub (Tetsurou terlihat sangat berkarisma kala itu). Dan semuanya mengalir begitu saja, tidak dengan acara teriak histeris lagi dramatis, tetapi sapa sederhana dan sisihan waktu untuk bertukar pikiran dengan dominasi Tetsurou sebagai seorang yang lebih berpengalaman dan berpengetahuan terjalin, perlahan, tidak ada paksaan dan semuanya dimulai dari sebuah buku pengetahuan dasar yang pria itu rekomendasikan, di suatu waktu, ketika keduanya bertemu untuk kesekian kali di sebuah perpustakaan sepi.

Kei tidak melihat adanya gangguan kecuali beberapa (puluh) guyonan garing dari mulut Tetsurou. Dia tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri dengan menjauh dari pria tersebut. Tetsurou cukup memberi kontribusi positif dalam hidup baru Kei diantara manusia-manusia metroseks dan lingkungan asing yang ia dapatkan di Tokyo.

Kei menyeruput _ocha_ nya, kembali mencoba mencari objek untuknya mengalihkan perhatian dan pandangannya tertumpu pada kotak panjang yang tersembul dari ransel butut milik Tetsurou. Sayang sekali aktivitas memerhatikannya diketahui oleh si empu tas, maka Kei tidak sempat beralih ketika Tetsurou menarik kotak yang ternyata berwarna merah tersebut.

Ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot beberapa mili. Ikannya tinggal setengah, api ungun bergoyang-goyang dan suara gemerisik dedaunan dan ranting yang digoyangkan angin menyelimuti malam kedua anak adam itu.

"Oh—kau akan suka ini, Tsukki. Aku bertaruh kau menghabiskan waktumu di kamar membosankanmu dan tidak pernah tahu benda menyenangkan ini,"

Kei tersinggung, dahinya seperti berkedut. "Aku tahu itu apa," dan kamarnya tidak membosankan, maaf-maaf saja.

"Apa coba?"

"Kembang api,"

"Pintar!"

Dahinya benar-benar berkedut. Tetsurou mengeluarkan kembang api panjang berjenis _sparkles_ dan menggaruk pipinya yang mungkin digigit oleh nyamuk atau serangga lainnya. Kei memang menyukai buku dan dino dan lebih memilih kamar ketimbang dunia luar penuh hiruk pikuk manusia ( _well_ , dia bukan seorang hikikomori, hanya saja, kamar lebih baik dari pada nongkrong tidak jelas), tetapi Kei bukan sebuah fosil kuno tidak bergerak dan dia tidak terlalu kuper untuk tidak mengetahui apa itu kembang api. Dia beberapa kali diajak oleh Akiteru untuk menghabiskan uang sekadar membeli benda yang bisa memancarkan percikan api tersebut.

Kei cukup antusias ketika umurnya empat sampai sepuluh tahun sampai rasa bosan membuat bibirnya berhenti melengkungkan senyum lebar dan sensasi menakjubkan dalam hatinya perlahan mengikis. Kembang api tetaplah kembang api. Dia akan mendapatkan pola yang sama; membakar lalu buzzz percikan api menyerupai putik bunga sepatu terpancar dan cahaya menerpa mukanya dalam beberapa puluh detik sampai akhirnya padam dengan sendirinya, menyisakan butiran serbuk abu berantakan merepotkan.

"Aku tidak memainkan benda kekanakkan itu," Kei membuang tulang ikan yang telah habis ke dalam api. Tetsurou tergelak lalu memberikan satu buah kembang api panjang pada Kei.

"Kita berkemah di sini tidak untuk memancing dan makan ikan saja. Kembang api akan membuatmu merasa senang, percayalah."

Kei menerima kembang apinya walaupun enggan. Dia mengernyitkan matanya ketika bau aneh menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. Kei tidak pernah menyukai bebauan seperti ini.

"Perhatikan. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah arahkan ujung yang ada lapisannya ini ke api sampai terbakar dan pegang ujung kawatnya—"

Seakan Kei adalah manusia paling bodoh yang tidak tahu caranya membakar kembang api, Tetsuro sibuk mengoceh memberi instruksi pada junior pirangnya. Kei tidak menyolot melontarkan protesan. Ia menghela napas dan mengikuti dengan pasrah.

"—ayo Tsukki, ikuti aku. Apa kau lupa dengan jilid buku milikku yang sobek?"

Kei tanpa sengaja merusak buku hasil pinjaman dari Tetsurou tiga minggu lalu, dan alih-alih menyetujui untuk Kei ganti dengan yang baru—yang Kei sendiri merasa was-was dengan harga buku tersebut mengingat ia harus memesan langsung dari Inggris—Tetsurou memintanya untuk memancing dan berkemah bersama dengan dalih sebagai perpisahan sebelum wisuda digelar. Kei merasa bersalah atas bukunya dan Tetsurou terlalu mendramatisirkan tahun terakhirnya di universitas. Wisudanya masih tersisa satu bulan kala itu dan mereka masih tetap akan di bawah langit yang sama.

Tangannya memegang ujung kawat dan dia arahkan ujung lainnya ke arah api di depannya. Tetsuro lagi-lagi berkata bahwa Kei terlihat cocok dengan _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana _training_ nya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Kei agak gelisah dengan percikan yang mungkin akan mengenai kulitnya—salah satu alasan yang membuatnya malas dengan benda mudah terbakar tersebut— Kembang api mereka saling beradu sampai akhirnya percikan keluar dengan indah, menghiasi malam mereka, bersama suara air sungai yang mengalir dan dingin yang mencubit kulit.

Kei terperangah dan merasa aneh. Sudah berapa tahun dia tidak memegang kembang api dengan tangannya sendiri dan menyaksikan percikan-percikan cantik yang berjarak beberapa puluh senti. Apa yang dikatakan Tetsurou mengenai sensasi menakjubkan ternyata bukan cuma bualan belaka. Kei mendengar Tetsurou tertawa dan mengatakan hal-hal mengenai keindahan dan kepuasan. Kei tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlalu asyik memandangi pencaran cahaya di depan matanya, dan dari sela-sela itu, ia lihat Tetsurou yang tertawa jenaka.

Padahal beberapa menit lalu dia mengatakan betapa kekanakkan benda yang sedang ia kagumi sekarang. Kei merasa dikhianati oleh mulutnya sendiri.

Mungkin Kei hanya merasa bosan kala itu? Dia tidak mengerti.

Senyum Tetsuro masih bertengger di bibirnya ketika dia berkata diantara cantiknya percikan-percikan layaknya butiran emas berhamburan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Minggu depan aku akan pergi ke Los Angeles,"

Tubuhnya seperti membeku, dingin menyergap, dan darahnya mendesir.

"Dua perusahaan menawariku pekerjaan setelah melihat _CV_ dan beberapa jurnal yang aku kirimkan dan aku juga ditawari beasiswa oleh mereka. _Well_ , aku melakukan tes _online_ sebelumnya,"

Kei saat itu terdiam, memandang Tetsurou untuk beberapa menit lalu kembali menatap kembang api ditangannya. Tetsurou memang seorang yang berpengetahuan dan dia memiliki karisma sendiri dalam memimpin beberapa kelompok orang dalam sebuah organisasi. Atau bagaimana orang-orang percaya atas instruksi pria itu tanpa banyak bertanya seakan Tetsurou adalah tiang kokoh penyangga. Nama Kuroo Tetsurou sudah menjadi rahasia umum seanterio kampus dan para petinggi di negara matahari terbit itu. Kei mengakuinya.

Tetsurou tidak bisa diremehkan setelah deretan piala tidak biasa tersimpan baik di lemari, bersih dan mengkilap seakan digosok setiap hari oleh si empu. Dan Tetsurou tidak mengibul ketika dirinya berkata bahwa selain yang menghias di dinding, sertifikat-sertifikat kejuaraan menumpuk di dalam sebuah map khusus, bersanding dengan piala kejuaraan bola volly semasa SMA nya.

"Aku masih harus mengikuti tes wawancara sih,"

Kei melihat Tetsuro tertawa lebar, gigi rapi berjajar sempurna di dalam mulut yang selalu mengeluarkan guyonan-guyonan garing menyebalkan.

"Hebat ya aku diperebutkan oleh dua perusahaan, hahaha,"

Lapisan kembang api terbakar, percikan-percikan mereka perlahan mengecil lalu sekeliling mereka menggelap, seakan lebih gelap sebelum kembang api-kembang api itu menyala.

"Aku bisa mengerti batu tidak akan memberiku respon karena dia sebuah batu, benda mati, kau tahu. Lagi pula, apa yang kau harapkan dari berbicara pada sebuah batu, omong-omong? _Wait_ —orang bodoh macam apa yang berbicara pada sebuah batu?—err...Tsukki? Ragamu di sini _'kan_?"

Tetsurou menepuk-nepuk kawatnya pada kawat Kei yang kini tidak berbalut lapisan apapun, mencari perhatiannya yang masih disana, duduk dengan napas pelan-pelan, berkecamuk dalam pikiran.

Kei tidak menampik mengenai eksistensi Tetsurou sebagai seorang senior dan teman yang banyak berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya. Pria itu mempunyai peran besar, membantunya menyingkirkan perasaan rumit yang membelenggu di hatinya ketika ia berhadapan dengan klub bola volly yang ia anggap sebagai hal tidak istimewa, dan Tsukishima Kei yang sekarang, yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri mungkin tidak akan tercipta.

Tetsurou pulalah yang mengisi seperempat atau mungkin setengah kehidupannya di kota asing, menuntunnya, memberinya segudang informasi beguna sehingga ia tidak tersesat dan mendorongnya untuk tidak menjadi (menurut Tetsurou) seorang patung tidak mengasyikan yang buruk dalam bersosialisasi (Kei tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, dia merasa dia benar). Jadi bohong jika Kei tidak merasa sedikitnya kehilangan. Entahlah. Hatinya tertohok seperti ada cubitan. Seperti tulang yang keropos; ada yang kosong.

"Itu berita baik. Selamat, Kuroo-san. Walaupun orang disana mempunyai tinggi badan yang berbeda denganmu, kuharap kau tidak kehilangan kepercayaan diri," Kei menumpukkan kedua tangan di lututnya, menghindari kontak mata dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Mereka memang tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama.

Ah… Los Angeles ya…

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih telah perhatian. Kau pasti sangat terkejut sampai-sampai mulutmu membuka menutup seperti ikan koi," Tetsurou meletakkan kawat yang dipegangnya ke atas tanah, berkata sekenanya.

Kei tentu saja tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Tetsurou hanya mengarang untuk mengolok-ngoloknya. Setidaknya itu yang Kei coba yakini. Dia tidak tahu, mungkin saja tanpa sadar Kei telah melakukan hal memalukan seperti apa yang Tetsurou bilang.

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah merencanakan ini semua?" Dia akhirnya menyadari satu hal karena Tetsurou bukan seorang pria yang meminta bayaran atas kesalahan yang orang lain buat, terlebih jika ini berhubungan dengan propertinya.

"Tetooot. Seratus poin untuk Tsukishima Kei~" Sejenak Tetsurou bertepuk tangan, tidak keras namun cukup membelah sunyi. Tetsurou menghembuskan napas. "Jangan merasa kesepian, oke?"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Kuroo-san. Aku tidak akan begitu,"

"Aku sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri,"

"Oh,"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari,"

"Tidak usah repot-repot," sahut Kei cepat.

"Tidak,"

Tetsurou kembali menyalakan satu kembang api dan Kei melihat percikan itu, menghiasi jarak diantara mereka berdua, berpencar. Kei temukan senyum tulus jenaka yang teramat familiar.

"Aku akan menghubungimu,"

"..."

 **~oOo~**

Kei masih disana, duduk dalam diam tiga puluh menit lamanya, melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada apa yang telah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Satu kotak berwarna merah berisi kembang api tergeletak, menemaninya tanpa kata di sebuah halaman kampus di depan air mancur dengan beberapa orang hilir mudik berjalan tidak memedulikan jarum yang menunjuk pada angka sepuluh. Mungkin mereka para mahasiswa aktif di dalam sebuah kepanitian yang rela tidak tidur sampai fajar menyingsing.

Getar ponsel di dalam saku celana Kei abaikan. Pastilah Akiteru yang mengirimnya pesan, ramai menanyakan persiapan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan sebelum pergi ke Tokyo, dan antusiasmenya dengan pilihan dasi yang harus dia gunakan untuk menghadiri acara wisuda sang adik.

Dia tidak memedulikan percikan yang mungkin terpencar ke atas sepatunya atau pada celana hitamnya. Beberapa mahasiswa menyapa dengan senyum kaku dan tatapan bertanya-tanya, mungkin berpikir betapa menggelikannya seorang senior yang beberapa hari lagi akan dilantik menggunakan toga, duduk diam di sebuah bangku panjang, dengan kembang api yang menyala di tangan.

Kei mengawasi percikan-percikan yang terjatuh ke segala arah, seakan menunggu untuk dibakar agar mereka bisa bebas memilih jalannya sendiri. Seperti Tetsurou yang memutuskan untuk terbang meninggalkan negara tempatnya dilahirkan, tempatnya bertemu dengan orang-orang satu ras satu keturunan, tempatnya bertemu dengan Tsukishima Kei.

Tetsurou mengibul tentang ia yang akan menghubunginya setiap waktu. Nyatanya butuh enam bulan sampai pria berjambul itu lupa bagaimana menghubungi Kei. Pada awalnya memang kurang menyenangkan lalu kesibukan-kesibukannya membuatnya terbiasa tanpa sapa dari pria tersebut.

Atau...ia mencoba untuk terbiasa. Nyatanya obrolan dengan Tetsurou di ponselnya dua tahun silam tak pernah ia hapus.

Kei menatap kembang api kesebelas yang ia nyalakan. Kembali percikannya berlomba untuk memercik sejauh mungkin, seindah mungkin. Perhatiannya terpusat pada cahaya di depannya, seakan Tetsurou di sana, memberinya senyum jenaka yang ia rindukan.

"Kukira kau tidak suka dengan benda kekanakkan itu?"

Kei menengadah dan cahaya lampu yang terhalang serta air mata yang mulai menggenang tidak lantas menyulitkannya untuk mengenali siapa pemilik dari kepala berjambul yang tengah berdiri di depannya, memasang senyum jenaka kesukaannya.

 **~oOo~**

* * *

 **Happy KurooTsuki Day 1/11**

 _a/n: anggap aja kuroo ndablek hape nya ilang di los enjles dan ga bisa hubungin tsukki (atau emang dia sengaja jailin tsukki)/iyain/ pokoknya kusayang kalian berdua /_

January, 11 2018


End file.
